


Sanguine.

by AllAccordingToPan



Series: Dreamnap Stories. [4]
Category: Dream team minecraft, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a happy ending?, Cutting/self harm, Fluff, Gryffindor!Sapnap, I’m sorry, M/M, Soulmate AU, blood mentions, slytherin!dream, they’re in love your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: Everyone knew the dark lord was back, and everyone knew the death eaters were mostly made up of Slytherins. But Sapnap knew his soulmate would never even consider becoming a death eater, on the contrary, Dream frequently complained about he who must not be named.But would he change his mind when he sees a dark mark forming on his own skin?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnap Stories. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890532
Comments: 13
Kudos: 194





	Sanguine.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think i got bullied into writing this, anyway Hogwarts Soulmate au what can go wrong? There are two oc’s in this, and they’re both lovely, and briefly mentioned.
> 
> Graphic descriptions of violence, self harm.
> 
> Show Riri some love for beta reading!!
> 
> [Join](https://discord.gg/qAt8tfg) the MCYT Discord server! I’m holding a poll there for the end of Sanguine AND post content there before i do it anywhere else!

The common room was quiet as Sapnap leaned back on the couch, a DADA book laying on his lap as he tried to focus on reading it, for his essay of course. He couldn’t get a low grade, while he might be a muggleborn his parents still didn’t excuse getting low grades, even while he was a wizard. The noise of Patches purring drew his attention away from the book and he looked down, watching Dream’s cat curl up closer to his lap.

A smile slowly grew on his face, however it dropped the second he saw his left arm, right next to Patches, still holding the book. He had his sweater rolled up to the elbow just like he always had it, but right now he wished it wasn’t rolled up at all. The inky black of a dark mark seemed to be glaring right a him, taunting him with the knowledge that his soulmate just got a dark mark. The snake curled around the skull, while a rope felt like it curled itself around his heart.

Shock filled his every sense as he stared down in disbelief, his eyes wide, blinking slowly, unable to process the dark ink staring back at him. 

But why?

Dream would never get a dark mark, he had sworn it to both him and George, if there was someone out there more likely to get a dark mark it’d be Techno. But apparently Dream lied, the mark on his skin was enough evidence of this, he had lied to them, betrayed them, betrayed everything he had said he stood for, and for what? For his family pride? For the dark lord? He who must now be named?

He felt anger consume his thoughts, clenching his fist tightly, tight enough for his finger nails to break through his skin. He felt betrayed, his boyfriend, his soulmate, the man who’s head was just laying in his lap a few hours ago, got the dark mark. People had warned both him and George about being associated with Dream before, but he had never listened to them, he always brushed them off, thinking, believing Dream would never do that to him. And he had been wrong, he let himself believe every word that fell from his soulmate’s lips, only for those words to turn into lies.

The feeling of betrayal sunk in as he leaned back against the couch cushions, willing himself to disappear entirely. Tears threatening to roll down his cheek as his lip trembled. He reached for his sleeve, puling it down with the viciousness of a lover scorned, exactly what he felt like. Throwing his DADA book to the side, Sapnap sprung to his feet, looking down at Patches a troubled expression before turning his back. While the cat had nothing to do with it, it was still Dream’s cat, the same man who turned his back on them. 

Footsteps resonated through the common room as Sapnap took off towards his dorm, his brows furrowed together in a hurt and betrayed expression, essay and Patches entirely forgotten as he stormed off. Fellow Gryffindors tried to stop him in his tracks, trying to ask him what was wrong, but he shrugged them off quickly, unwilling to talk about it. And they ended up catching the hint as worried eyes watched him slam the door to his dorm closed.

The only person who would understand was a certain brunette Ravenclaw, but he doubted George would fully understand how it felt to be betrayed by your own soulmate. The man you thought you’d spend your whole life with.

Only to be wrong, it was never meant to be. 

-☘︎︎-

Dream’s body filled with dread as he stared down at the dark mark, Voldemort was standing right in front, disgusting teeth in view as he grinned widely. “Smile my boy, you made your family proud in joining me, there is no need to fret.” The words were by far the least comforting thing he had heard in his life.

Voldemort’s hand found his chin and forced his head up, making Dream look straight into his dark and beady eyes, but he couldn’t help but glance back at the dark mark, the realisation that he wasn’t the only victim was absolutely devastating to him, and he felt a sob escape from his throat. He forced his eyes upwards, not looking at Voldemort but instead scanning the room, avoiding catching the eyes of his parents.

Instead, his eyes fall on the two people right next to Voldemort, a tall woman with ebony black hair and vicious green eyes that seemed to bore into him. Her skin was deadly pale like Voldemort’s, and she seemed thin beyond belief, her slender fingers wrapped around her wand, she did not seem like she was kidding around, and one look confirmed the existence of a dark mark on her skin. He knew her of course she was the same year as him, he had seen her in the common room, her words were as deadly as the spells she uttered.

The poisonous green eyes eventually forced him to look away, looking at the shorter person on Voldemort’s right side. This seemed to be a guy with soft brown hair and crystalline blue eyes, skin pale but positively covered in freckles. Much to his own surprise there was a lack of any dark mark at all, the boy’s left forearm was entirely blank, and none of the other death eaters seemed to mind. He knew this one too, one year below him, surprisingly a Slytherin also.

A sudden flash of resentment grew at the sight of the blank forearm, angry tears threatening to break free, and he glared at the boy, it didn’t go unnoticed by any of the people in front of him. It was unfair, he’d live his whole life with the dark mark, while others could just parade around as a death eater without being scarred forever. 

“Don’t even think about it.” 

The cold voice of the black haired woman snapped him out of his thoughts, and the whole room fell silent. Voldemort let go of his chin harshly, before the sound of multiple footsteps resonated through the area and he was left alone with his thoughts.

Slowly, Dream sank to the floor, his left arm cradled in his lap as tears started falling down uncontrollably, hiccuped sobs leaving his body. He curled up into himself as he gasped for air, unable to control his breathing as his vision blurred, he didn’t even hear someone enter the room over the sound of his sobbing, only noticing when the loud clatter of a dagger hitting the cold stone floor caught his attention. 

Before he had a chance to reply the death eater left, leaving the silver dagger in front of him, more tempting than any blade had ever been to him.

-☘︎︎-

Sapnap had been in his dorm for approximately a few minutes already, staring at the red sheets on his bed. The red hot feeling of anger had slowly fizzled out into the coldness of betrayal, and he couldn’t stop himself from staring down at his, no not his, Dream’s dark mark. His eyes were tracing the snake, ignoring the skull at the top. He couldn’t even begin trying to cover the damn thing, it would stay on his skin forever, there was no hiding this from anything, no hiding what Dream had done.

_He remembers the exact moment he found out Dream was his soulmate, most pureblood Slytherins weren’t allowed to talk with their soulmate, they weren’t allowed to write on their skin, and Dream was one of them. However, their soulmates were under no such restrictions, and while he hadn’t been sure if Dream was his soulmate, he had tried to find out anyway. His crush on the Slytherin has been going on for years, day dreams of Dream being his soulmate, and he wanted to know before it was too late._

_So he formed a plan, one day he borrowed Dream’s own eyeliner and drew a small heart high on his neck, and wouldn’t you know it the very next time he saw Dream, there was a small black heart high on his neck._

_Dream wasn’t even given the time to properly greet Sapnap before the younger man found his way into his arms, wrapping his own arms around Dream’s waist tightly. Sobs wrecked Sapnap’s body as Dream stood there in complete shock, his eyes finding George’s as he looked at the older in sheer panic, only getting an apathetic shrug in return._

_“I... i can’t believe it! It’s you! It’s actually you! Dream!” The confusion on Dream’s face slowly turned to understanding, before tears started rolling down Dream’s cheeks, and he simply tightened his grip. “God i-... i didn’t actually think...-“ the second Sapnap felt a hand on his head he quieted down, lithe fingers running through ebony strands of hair._

_The only thing that worried him was the lack of a verbal response, Dream wasn’t the type of guy to push someone away while they were crying, or to reject his soulmate, but at least hearing a response would make it all feel real._

_“You... you’re so silly Sapsap.. how could you tell?”_

_He let the comment go easily, focusing only on the question. He’d yell at Dream later for the nickname, now he just wanted to be in Dream’s arms and talk. “Your neck... i drew a heart on my neck, and it’s there.”_

_A familiar wheezing laugh resonated through the classroom, and Sapnap had never felt more loved._

_It had easily been the best day of his love, it would end up being one of the best days in his life, but now he just wished it never happened in the first place._

The harsh sound of apparition caught his attention and he quickly covered his left arm with his sleeve, mentally scolding himself for watching it in the first place. While he was struggling with his sleeve, sobs resounded throughout the dorm, and he quickly focused his eyes on the person who apparated directly to his dorm while crying no less, and immediately regretted it.

Because who else would it be, but Dream himself.

-☘︎︎-

With trembling hands he picked up the dagger, ugly sobs still ripping themselves from his throat as he shakily weighted the dagger, before gripping it tightly. Even through his tears he could see that the dagger was more valuable than any regular knife, it was ornate and encrusted with emeralds at the hilt, perfect for any Slytherin. 

He looked down at his dark mark with an agonised expression on his face, it was clear why the dagger was gifted to him, maybe the person thought they were doing it out of kindness. He would be inclined to disagree but thinking of Sapnap made him hesitate, his soulmate wouldn’t want to be marked as a traitor would he? Wouldn’t it be better if he just... cut if off. Sapnap wouldn’t feel it, he wouldn’t suffer the consequences, maybe the gods will grant him mercy. If he carves the skin around his dark mark, they might grant him the mercy of it disappearing, he couldn’t live with Sapnap’s scorn.

With the thought of Sapnap fresh on his mind he lifted the dagger to his forearm, pressing down with the sharp edge, watching the blood well up from under the blade, flowing over the inky black of the dark mark.

Hot burning pain welled up inside him but he ignored it, tears falling down on his arm and mixing with the blood, before dripping onto the ground in a puddle. He was only one cut in and he was already close to giving up, but the image of a hateful Sapnap crossed his mind and he steadied himself, biting down on his lip as he carefully pulled the dagger away from the cut. Not even bothering to look down at it before sliding the dagger towards his skin at angle, the pain is more agonising than it was with the first cut but he pushes through. This is for Sapnap, for his soulmate, the man that never wanted a dark mark.

His mind was completely fogged up, so entirely focused on getting rid of the dark mark. He wanted a good future with Sapnap, he didn’t want to be cursed like this, especially not if it brought his own soulmate down.

Dream’s trick succeeded, and the dagger slid under his pale and freckled skin, and it started to cut away the Dark mark. 

The loud noise of a singular pair of footsteps broke Dream out of his trance and he stared down at the dagger, and the skin peeling away from his forearm. Another pair of hands shot out towards him, gripping the dagger tightly before carefully removing it from his grasp, as well as his skin. A soft melodic voice started cussing quietly, and he could already imagine Bad scolding the boy for it.

“Who gave this to you? Oh... i know that... gah!” A pale equally freckled hand wrapped itself around Dream’s wrist, holding his arm steady. While the person searched around his bag for bandages and blood replenishing potions, mentally cussing out his sister. The second he got hold of the bandages he turned back to Dream, carefully realigning his loose piece of skin to his forearm before bandaging the area,

Dream watched as his arm was bandaged, before groaning when a blood replenishing potions was damn near forced down his throat. He felt hands feel around his pockets, he had half the mind to complain but the hazy pain made it hard to respond. His throat felt dry and his eyes were still watery, god what a sight he must be.

“Take your wand love, go back to hogwarts... my father is discussing with your family, you’ll be able to leave.” 

Silence fills the space between them, as Dream stares down at his wand, before hesitantly reaching out, and gripping it tightly. The offer nearly made him cry again, he couldn’t go back to hogwarts, he failed his friends, he failed his soulmate.

“Don’t.. think like that. Apparate to wherever you need to go, please, before it’s too late.”

He hadn’t even realised he was talking out loud, but when the strangers’ hand wrapped around his and raised his hand he nodded. He’d explain to Sapnap, he could help him couldn’t he, Sapnap would never leave him alone.

With a pained wave of his hand he disappeared, leaving the stranger in his wake.

-☘︎︎-

Sapnap had half the mind to cuss Dream out where he stood, until he properly took in his boyfriend’s stance. He was cradling his arm, a white bandage was wrapped around it tightly, blood was already soaking through it. Wait, blood? That wasn’t right, a dark mark wasn’t supposed to bleed.

Before he had the chance to call out Dream stumbled towards him, going straight to his bed before collapsing into his arms, a sobbing mess. Startled, he wrapped his arms around Dream, his betrayal forgotten as he tried to calm his boyfriend back down. “What are you doing here Dreamie? Why... your arm is bleeding.”

Sobs were the only answer he got as Dream snuggled closer to him, making himself as small as possible, he needed to feel safe again. 

“They... they lured me Sapsap... i-...” his voice broke and he snuggled his head closed to Sapnap’s chest, his long blond braid wrapping around his neck. He carefully untangled Dream’s braid, before unwrapping it, letting his soulmate’s hair flow down to his back. 

He was lured? Didn’t that imply Dream never wished for it? Carefully he wrapped his hand around Dream’s bandaged arm, pulling it close to him as he shushed the older man. “Tell me all about it, but tell me tomorrow. For now we’re going to nap, you look exhausted Dreamie, it isn’t a good look on you.”

His words ripped a startled laugh from the other, and teary green eyes looked up at him. God how could he be convinced Dream had been anything but tricked into this. “We’ll find a way to get rid of it... i don’t care how long it takes.” He meant every single word of it, now that he was staring into Dream’s eyes again, he knew he would.

It doesn’t matter if it’ll take one year, ten years or even his whole life, he’ll find a way to get that mark off of Dream’s skin before it’s too late. His hand wrapped around Dream’s neck, pushing the older down onto his chest, before settling into the bed himself. “For now... go sleep, i’ll keep watch, no one’s gonna harm you! They wouldn’t wanna get past m-“ 

Snores interrupted him, and he looked down at his chest, being met directly with Dream’s sleeping face. A tender smile crosses his features and he looks away, his head meeting the pillow. “I love you Dream... sweet sleep..”

-☘︎︎-

Outside the castle, a man stands. His light brown hair blowing in the cold wind as he watches the couple sleep peacefully, his hand clutching the still blood dripping dagger, before tossing it to the side.

He turns around and leaves, Dream’s safe now, he doesn’t need to interfere.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this inbetween Inure whoops- anyway, feel free to ask questions about the oc’s!


End file.
